


[Podfic] The Vigilantes' Boyfriend Support Group

by AlannaLioness



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Evil Plans, Frogman, Kidnapping, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, unlikely friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaLioness/pseuds/AlannaLioness
Summary: The worst part of it was, Foggy’d been having a perfectly pleasant day before he’d woken up blindfolded and tied to a chair.Or Foggy makes an unlikely friend in an unlikely place and they bond over some very specific shared life experience.





	[Podfic] The Vigilantes' Boyfriend Support Group

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Vigilantes' Boyfriend Support Group](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692719) by [phonecallfromgod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phonecallfromgod/pseuds/phonecallfromgod). 



> Reader's Notes: Thank you so much to phonecallfromgod for letting me record this!!! It was so much fun!  
> Much love to my wife <3 thanks for being a good sport.

Title: The Vigilantes' Boyfriend Support Group  
Author: phonecallfromgod  
Reader: AlannaLioness  
Time: 30:55

 

Link:

 

Thanks for Listening!

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: As always a huge thanks to Meg nobodytoldthehorse and Rachel evol_love for their beta/cheerleading skills. Also lots of love and gratitude to Ami softsunlesbian for helping me get the details right and for generally enabling me in the best way possible. Find me on tumblr where I'm also phonecallfromgod.


End file.
